


OG Prompts

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters being dumb, F/M, Memes, YouTube Stunts, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Prompts for some Original Characters





	1. Finals Week DetectiveJustice

With the door barricaded with his bed, and the window blocked with his dresser, perhaps Justice could finally get some studying for his final do- “Justice I need you for something!” Justice let his head thump against his desk. He had forgotten about the vent.


	2. Clickbait MemeShot

Their newest video went up at 12:00 pm, just as any video did, the title proudly proclaiming “TRICKSHOT ALMOST LOST AN ARM?!?!!!??!!11??” the thumbnail showing Meme, trying to poke a bear with a stick.


End file.
